Strange Love
by irishpride17
Summary: JunpeixMisturu. First fanfic. rate and review


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this game for that matter.

Prologue

I remember the first time I met him like it was yesterday. The way he walked into a room and the way he spoke to all of my dorm mates. He had this certain charm and charisma about him that made my heart melt every time I looked at him. I would never think to admit this to anyone in order to maintain my image since we enjoy bickering so much.

Every time I see him get hurt in Tartarus, my heart skips a beat and wishes that Yukari or one of the others would heal him very soon. I know this seems silly, but there is this part of me that can't help but to feel this way.

And this is where the story begins. The moment when my life changed more than it had when I discovered I had Persona abilities.

Chapter 1

It all started one rainy Monday afternoon when I was working out some student council things with my best friend Sara. Akihiko-senpai walks in looking as if he has something important to say.

"Mitsuru, I need to speak with you."

"What's this about? Is it worth interrupting an important discussion?" Mitsuru replied bluntly.

"It's regarding Junpei." He replied.

My heart skipped a beat when his name was mentioned. I had to fight hard to prevent my cheeks from turning pink. "What about him?" I replied with curiosity.

"Well…He's gotten himself into some form of trouble and the headmaster has suspended him for a week."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I said a little too loudly because the heads of everyone in the room turned their head to see what was going on. "Oh, sorry everyone." I said with a little blush.

"Mitsuru, calm down. Junpei is going to be OK."

"How long is he suspended for and what did he do?"

"He's suspended for a week, and I'm not sure what he did. I think it may have been another one of his practical jokes, but this time I think he pushed it a little too far." Akihiko replied with solemnity.

"I think I'm going to have to speak with him again. Our dorm has a lot to do to keep the city safe from shadows, and if Junpei doesn't start to shape up I may have to put restrictions on his trips to Tartarus." I said trying to veil my sadness.

"Mitsuru, don't be too hard on him."

"I will do what I must. And at that I have to get going. See you later Akihiko!" I said as I walked back to my meeting.

Walking back to the dorm after my student council meeting, I try to think of how to handle Junpei's suspension. I don't think he should be able to fight in Tartarus with us until he can learn that sometimes practical jokes are not good. I just don't want to be too hard on him because it will break my heart to see him so sad. But I guess I have to do what I have to do.

Back in the dorm, I look around to find Junpei, but he is nowhere to be found.

"Yukari" I ask. "Do you know where Junpei is?"

"I think he's in his room." She replies. "He came in mumbling something about how it was a genius prank and that he didn't deserve to be punished."

"OK. Thank you Yukari!" I say as I start towards the stairs.

Standing in front of Junpei's room, I suddenly feel really nervous. Never before have I had to punish anyone which adds to my nerves, but why did my first time punishing someone have to be Junpei. Of all people in this dorm, it had to be the one who makes my heart skip a beat the second I hear his name.

_Knock knock_

"Junpei, are you there?" I say with a nervous edge to my voice.

_The sound of movement and groaning fills my ears._

"What do you want Mitsuru?" Junpei says with a twinge of annoyance.

"I have to talk to you about something." I reply. "I have come here to talk about what happened today."

"Well if that's the case I don't want to. Go away!"

"Junpei, please. Let me in." I say with a sigh. He always gets this way when anyone tries to confront him about any form of trouble he gets into at school. He won't even talk about it to his best friend. "Stop being so stubborn and let me in!"

"Fine!" Junpei says while opening the door. "Can you make it quick I'd like sulk some before we go to Tartarus tonight."

"Well…Junpei…"

"What Mitsuru? Are we not going to Tartarus tonight??"

"We are going, but I'm afraid I can't let you go. Since you got suspended for that practical joke I can't let you go to Tartarus until your suspension is lifted."

"Wait. You're joking right?! I have to go. We're training so we can fight that big strong shadow dude this week. This isn't fair Mitsuru. I thought you of all people would be on my side." Junpei says with a look of sadness in his eyes. "If that's all you came in here for, I want you to leave now."

"Junpei please. I had no other choice."

"Yeah you did. Just think over it for a couple minutes. Please"

"Junpei I'm sorry but my mind is made up. You can't go to Tartarus and that's final."

"Well, leave then. Good bye…" As Junpei says this he leans in to kiss me. I thought he was just going to close the door, but this caught me off guard.

"Goodbye Junpei." I say as I run out of his room in total shock.

a/n: more chapters to come


End file.
